This invention relates generally to skid control systems which prevent wheels in automotive vehicles from locking when the brake is suddenly applied, and more particularly to test systems for automatically testing the operation of such skid control devices.
Such skid control systems are not always actuated whenever the brake is applied. Rather they are actuated only when an excessive retarding force is applied to the wheels and the tires tend to skid because of an insufficient coefficient of friction between the tires and the road surface. This ensures maneuverability and prevents the vehicle from dangerously swinging off the road. Thus skid control systems in vehicles are not operated often. However, reliable operation of skid control systems must always be available when the tires tend to skid, even when the system has not been used for a relatively long time. Skid control systems therefore must be tested from time to time in order to ensure their reliable operation.
An object of the present invention is to provide a system for automatically testing the operation of a skid control apparatus at suitable frequencies without adversely affecting the brake application and without imposing any burden on the driver.